119th Command and Control Squadron
The United States Air Force's 119th Command and Control Squadron (119 CACS) is a space control unit located at McGhee Tyson ANGB, Tennessee.Tennessee National Guard History The unit augments the operations of USSTRATCOM on a continuous basis.Defense Technical Information Center: Final JTIMS "v2.3" Requirements, 17 Aug 2007Tennessee ANG Vacancy: TECHNICIAN VACANCY Announcement Number 09-124 Mission The 119th Command and Control Squadron was one of the first Air National Guard units to become a part of the United States Space Command (later United States Strategic Command). Its mission is augmentation for USSTRATCOM's global operations center (GOC) which coordinates and directs the use of the Department of Defense’s military space forces. The 119 CACS provides support to Headquarters USSTRATCOM via three primary Command and Control mission areas: Global Operations, Homeland Defense Operations, and Natural Disaster Events.Tennessee Military Department: Col L. Gus Schettler Official BiographyNational Guard Bureau: "Statement By Lieutenant General H Steven Blum Chief, National Guard Bureau Before The Commission On The National Guard And Reserves On The Appropriate Role Of The National Guard And Reserves In Homeland Security And Homeland Defense History The 119 CACS was originally activated as 119th Aircraft Warning and Control Squadron in 1950. Since its inception, the 119 ACS had always operated tactical (mobile) radar systems, but was slated to lose its mission and association with Air Combat Command. This provided a fortuitous opportunity for the unit to be associated with USSPACECOM as a direct supporting unit. In the mid-1990s, USSPACECOM commander Gen Howard Estes III directed the command to expand the role of guard and reserve forces in operations from two percent to 20 percent."Tennessee Guardsmen keeping eye on space", 1 Sep 2000 Previous designations *119th Command and Control Squadron (16 August 2002–Present)AF FOIA Request 2009-0006-F, 13 July 2009 *119th Air Control Squadron on (16 June 1992 – 16 August 2002) *119th Tactical Control Squadron (1 September 1965 – 16 June 1992) *119th Aircraft Warning & Control Flight (1 December 1953 – 1 September 1965)Ibid *119th Aircraft Warning & Control Squadron (21 March 1949 – 1 December 1953)Ibid Commanders *Col Vince Franklin (2012–Present) *Lt Col David Evans (2008–2012)Ibid *Lt Col Luttrell Gus Schettler (2003–2008)Blount Today.com: "Changing Command Photo Gallery" *Lt Col John F. White (1995–2003)Ibid *Lt Col Clyde Huskey(??-??) *Lt Col Nick Hanson(1987–1993)Ibid *Lt Col Fred Bonney (1974–1987)Ibid *Lt Col James W. Manley (1972–1974) *Lt Col Arthur P. Wright (1964–1972) *Maj Oscar L. Williams Jr. (1952–1953) *Col John R. Douglas (1950–1964) Bases stationed *McGhee Tyson ANGB, Tennessee(16 August 2002–Present)Air National Guard: ANG RESOURCE BOOK TOTAL FORCE STRUCTURE *Alcoa ANGS, Tennessee (1 September 1965 – 16 August 2002) *Otis Air Force Base (18 January 1952 – 1 September 1965)Ibid *Knoxville National Guard Armory, Tennessee(6 October 1950 – 18 January 1952)Ibid Decorations *Air Force Outstanding Unit Award **2 October 2007 – 1 October 2008Ibid **1 January 2006 – 1 October 2007Ibid **1 January 2000 – 31 December 2001Ibid **1 January 1996 – 31 December 1997Ibid **1 January 1995 – 31 December 1995Ibid **1 January 1990 – 31 December 1991Ibid **1 January 1986 – 31 December 1987Ibid **1 January 1984 – 31 December 1985Ibid *Joint Meritorious Unit Award **1 January 1999 – 3 September 2002 **8 April 1991 – 27 October 1991 *National Guard Meritorious Service Awards x 2Ibid *Air Guard Outstanding Mission Support Squadron Awards x 2Ibid References External links * 119th Command and Control Squadron Homepage * Tennessee Air National Guard: 119th CACS Category:Military units and formations of the United States Air National Guard Category:Military units and formations in Tennessee Command and Control 0119